1. Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus has a function to display a preview image before printing a document image.
In such image forming apparatus, in general, a preview image of the whole of a document image is displayed. However, for some types of document images and some types of image quality adjustment, a preview image of the whole of a document image is sometimes not enough to check effect of the image quality adjustment.
In addition, when a user wants to check a detail of the preview image, it is conceivable to enlarge and display a part of the preview image in accordance with a user operation while displaying the preview image, but such user operation is complicated and inconvenient.